


toss a prompt to your social media manager

by ElectricAlice, janie_tangerine



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (well SOCIAL MEDIA MANAGER JASKIER BUT SHH), Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM Scene, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Metafiction, Multi, NSFW Art, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Service Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Shibari, Social Media, The Authors Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Tumblr, Twitter, Unicorns, manager jaskier, what is this fic we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricAlice/pseuds/ElectricAlice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: The maddening thing is: Jaskier isalmostsure that Yennefer knows, except that he can’t betoosure that she does, except that all evidence points in that direction, except that outright asking her is completely out of the fucking question, except that whenever she talks to him lately she hasthatglint in her eyes that promises nothing good, except that -Yeah, except thathe could ask, but he has a feeling that going to your best friend’s slash boss’s slash former-idol-of-his-teenage-years-that-he’s-had-more-than-a-crush-on-for-years girlfriend and ask her straighthey, by the way, I have a feeling that you know that I write fanfic about the two of you in my spare time and for that matter I’m actually good enough at it that I have a thousand Ao3 subscriptions, and everyone wonders how my characterization is this goodis… not… really a good idea.Or: in which Jaskier, as Geralt's social media manager, has resuscitated the man's careerandlanded him a girlfriend, so what if he incidentally also writes RPF for the both of them on the side?That is, until they invite him to join them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 28
Kudos: 468





	toss a prompt to your social media manager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotemundTabu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/gifts), [theonlyparadiseisparadiselost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyparadiseisparadiselost/gifts).



> hi everyone and best felicitations to the happy couple to whom we put this together as a wedding gift with janie on text duty and electricalice on fanart/formatting duty ;) ;) ON TO THE SPECIFIC A/Ns:
> 
> _janie_ : HIII guys so as stated before: this is the wedding present for damien and mija who just tied the know recently in the loveliest wedding, and so we decided that WHAT BETTER PRESENT THAN THREESOME PORN? COULDN'T BE, so please have our humble offering. I 100% had the time of my life with this and I couldn't have asked for better partner in crime help so hopefully you'll all appreciate our brand of crack ;) and @ the receivers: BEST WISHES FOR THE BOTH OF YOU AGAIN YOU DESERVE ALL THE BEST <3333 [ ~~in technical matters: for once I didn't steal the title from any other source, I'll admit to projecting on poor Jaskier's a bit when it comes to tumblr experiences and the tenga eggs are an in-joke but let's just say I thought they were excellent crack material so why the hell not.~~ ]
> 
> _alice_ : This was both so challenging and so fun to make. We started this whole endeavor with the oldest of fandom gifts tradition in mind: porn. But then the crack just took over because that's apparently what janie and I do best when paired together. (also the canon kinda help with the crack bits...). The art is watercolor because we wanted to give something tangible as a gift, so this was all printed and binded and watercolor included in it and made look sort of pretty. Guys, Congratulation again. Wishing you so much love and happiness! Thank you for inviting us to your wedding, we had such a lovely time. And thank you for showing us around your lovely city, we had a wonderful vacation.  
> But most importantly, thank you for giving me the excuse to paint Henry Cavill's chest hair. Truly. 
> 
> We love you. <33

The maddening thing is: Jaskier is _almost_ sure that Yennefer knows, except that he can’t be _too_ sure that she does, except that all evidence points in that direction, except that outright asking her is completely out of the fucking question, except that whenever she talks to him lately she has _that_ glint in her eyes that promises nothing good, except that -

Yeah, except that _he could ask_ , but he has a feeling that going to your best friend’s slash boss’s slash former-idol-of-his-teenage-years-that-he’s-had-more-than-a-crush-on-for-years girlfriend and ask her straight _hey, by the way, I have a feeling that you know that I write fanfic about the two of you in my spare time and for that matter I’m actually good enough at it that I have a thousand Ao3 subscriptions, and everyone wonders how my characterization is this good_ is… not… really a good idea.

Admittedly, he didn’t exactly suspect it until the unicorn incident.

Rewind: the unicorn incident had been… well. _Something_. Long story short, he had been taking prompts on his Tumblr one evening he had free because Geralt had nothing on his schedule and had said that he and Yen were _spending it together_ , which - well. Jaskier _knows_ what that’s code for. And so since he certainly wasn’t going to update the man’s social media accounts if _that_ is what he’s doing and he had the evening free (never mind that if Yennefer updated _her_ social media accounts and _he_ wasn’t there… well, updating Geralt’s pretending it’s _him_ posting things is part of Jaskier’s job, but he certainly couldn’t go and tweet something that didn’t fit with Yennefer’s IG stories), well, why not a little prompt taking?

So, this anon showed up and asked, _but what about a fantasy AU where they fuck on the back of a unicorn_ , and Jaskier had had a couple of beers and it had seemed just the best idea in existence, so he had gone and written it and that was it.

  
Download Share Comments  


Rating: 
     Explicit
[Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags): 
     Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Category: 
     [F/M](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/F*s*M/works)
Fandoms: 
     Boxing RPF, Print Journalism RPF
Relationships: 
     Geralt Rivia/Yennefer Vengerber
Characters: 
     Geralt Rivia, Yennefer Vengerber
Additional Tags: 
     Unicorns, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff and CrackAlternate Universe - Crack, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Oral Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I Blame Tumblr, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, I Don't Even Know, this fic is as crack as it looks, warning for animal abuse I guess?, Rainbows
Language: 
     English 
Stats:
     Published: 2019-07-04 Words: 3914 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 120 Kudos:950 Bookmarks:90 Hits: 5670

##  The Last Unicorn 

###  Dandelions 

### Summary:

where Geralt and Yennefer find said last unicorn and they can assure that the sex has its perks.

### Notes:

I actually don’t regret _everything_ , but this probably wouldn’t be as effective if I wrote it sober, so here you go. Thanks anon for the lovely prompt, because that was a blast!!! PS: I don’t really think it counts as animal abuse if the unicorn was having fun because I personally would enjoy that if I were him, but hey, tagging just in case.

Then two days later Yennefer had called him at the office, her tone maybe slightly sweeter than her usual, which when it comes to her did not mean good news half of the time, and said that she had ordered something _for Geralt_ that should be delivered over there, and he could sign the receipt for her when it came? Jaskier had said sure, no problem, except that the order was fucking _huge_ , and when he saw that it was from some kind of fantasy props store he had _wondered_.

But he hadn’t said anything.

Then a week later he had gone into the spare room that no one uses but where he keeps the toner changes for the main printer -

And had found himself in front of a pretty well-done unicorn replica.

_Life sized_. Or well, _horse-sized_ , because then it had the shiny horn and the rainbow tail -

Jaskier had proceeded to take the new toner and lock the door and never tell either Geralt or Yennefer that he had… seen it.

But now it’s been two weeks, people clamored for a sequel of the damned unicorn fic, and Jaskier is just - whenever Yennefer shows up at the office she just glances at him and _smiles_ , showing teeth, and Geralt is completely oblivious to _that_ because of course he would be, and Jaskier is one hundred fucking percent sure she knows, but in the case she doesn’t -

Well.

Asking her _did you buy a fake unicorn because my fucking fanfic inspired you_ would probably be even more embarrassing than just outright asking her if she knows.

Except that _it’s driving him fucking insane_.

It’s not that he thinks either of them would mind. Knowing Geralt, he’d shrug and give him his blessing because it’s not like he cares about the Internet, good for him _that_ \- he just cares that Jaskier can manage his social media for him and he only uses it to look up weird shit, and Jaskier’s given up on getting him to actually post his own pictures on his own Instagram. Knowing Yennefer, _well_ , she - _ordered a damned fake unicorn_ , so -

Sweet Jesus, he can’t pretend everything is fine for much longer.

He shakes his head, opens the replies of the last thing he tweeted-as-Geralt ten minutes ago about the next championships and the new interview he made with _Ring_. Complete with photoshoot, of course. A photoshoot he had been present for, and _fuck_ Geralt staying in that damned tub half-naked for half an hour while they were taking the pictures in question hadn’t bothered him _a lot_ , but he’s a professional and no one found out. He _might_ have in plans to recycle that setting for a few fics, though. Just not right now.

That said, as usual, it’s all either guys telling him he’s the man or teenage girls overusing the word _daddy_ , which he’s _never_ going to inform Geralt of, _ever_. Good. No drama to handle, for the moment.

## Geralt Rivia 

#### @geraltrivia

Shoot and interview up now on @ringmagazine #RingMagazine Check it out

Geralt Rivia: A Comeback for the Ages?

An interview with the man himself

ringmagazine.com

7:16 PM · Sep 9, 2019 · Twitter for iPhone

860 Retweets 5.1k Likes

Tris @redwitch

Replying to @geraltrivia

2

1

renfri @rareprincess

Replying to @geraltrivia and @ringmagazine

be still my beating heart 😍😍

1

3

fola @rivias

Replying to @geraltrivia and @ringmagazine

Gosh how distracting I'm trying to study, ok distract me then 😍

3

Pavetta🍷🇮🇹 @_GeraltMyHero

Replying to @geraltrivia and @ringmagazine

Hi sexy, hottieeee🔥🔥🔥

2

adda ❀ @geraltsxwife

Replying to @geraltrivia and @ringmagazine

OMG YOU ARE PERFECT

1

Geralt Rivia FanClub @GRiviaFC

Replying to @geraltrivia and @ringmagazine

SMASH NEXT WEEKS MATCH!

3

kalis @kalis_lyria

Replying to @geraltrivia and @ringmagazine

yes daddy

_Now_

He goes back to updating the website, he needs to list Geralt’s next matches so he can tweet about buying tickets until they’re available after, and ignores the steadfast notifications from his Ao3 email.

It might not have been as out there as the unicorn fic, but his latest, which was pretty much straight up porn where she pegged the shit out of him for some five thousand words, is being a hit, apparently. He’ll check the comments later, he decides, and proceeds on updating the list -

Until the door bangs open.

“How can I - uh, Yennefer. What can I do for you?”

She’s alone, he notices. He’s also alone in the office, of course, but well - it’s _always_ been just him, there’s of course an accountant who comes in weekly but Geralt refused to hire a manager saying that _he_ did enough of a job that he didn’t need it and he doesn’t trust managers but he trusts _him_ , and he’s sure Yennefer knows that.

She puts out her phone, cursing under her breath. “I have a meeting at the paper,” she shakes her head, “soon, so I can’t be here very long, but it shouldn’t take that much. So, I think you do know that you _have_ done quite a lot for me.”

She smiles, sharply.

“Uhm. You mean -”

“I _know_ you must have seen the unicorn,” she says, and -

Well.

Right. Jaskier _knew_ that she knew.

“What if I did?”

“This is probably where I inform you that I’ve known for _months_ because some of those… pieces of fiction are too remarkably accurate for having come from someone else.”

Well, _shit_.

“It… doesn’t sound like you want me to stop, though?” He asks. At least he thinks it doesn’t.

“Absolutely not,” she huffs. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for having such a… vivid imagination,” she smiles again, “but I can be wrong sometimes. Anyway, let’s have it out. Since I know for sure that Geralt _has_ absolutely thought about it since long before we met and I also know that he’s never going to talk to you about it because he doesn’t do that, as I am sure you _also_ are aware of…”

Jaskier nods, even if he’s not sure he’s grasping what she’s aiming at.

“... If you wish to join us so that you can take better notes for your works, it won’t be me saying no.”

Jaskier thinks his brain just went into a short circuit.

“Wait,” he sait, “wait wait _wait_ , did you just ask me if I want to _join_ the two of you?”

She shrugs. “Why not? We kind of want to give it a go with a third person, could be interesting, but it’s not like Geralt is into hooking up with the first person we see at a bar just like that, never mind that he _likes_ you, and I’m not entertaining the idea that _you_ wouldn’t like him.”

“You’re… not?”

“No one who describes his dick like _you_ do wouldn’t be into him,” she answers, looking like she’s finding this exchange endlessly amusing.

Jaskier still doesn’t know if he’s making this all up after falling asleep while checking how many more teenage girls called Geralt _daddy_ in the last thirty minutes.

“Therefore,” Yennefer goes on, “since you’re certainly _not_ hard on the eyes and I know for sure that you know how to show people a good time, unless your imagination is especially good, it seems rather foolish that I wouldn’t proposition you before going to anyone else.”

“And does Geralt know you propositioned me?”

“No,” she says, “but it’s supposed to be a surprise, and he certainly won’t mind. All the contrary, actually. So, yes or no?”

“Well, uh, _yes_ , obviously, what -”

“Excellent. Then I’ll text you when I know we all have a free evening. Keep yourself available!”

She smirks again. Then gets out of the room, her heels tapping on the pavement as she goes downstairs.

“What the _fuck_ did just happen,” Jaskier blurts, and then he realizes that he just accepted a threesome with the guy he’s been into for _years_ and his scorching hot not-so-casual girlfriend.

The guy _he works for_ and whose career he about resuscitated from what seemed like certain death.

It’s three in the afternoon, but -

Jaskier thinks he’s _really_ in dire need of alcohol.

He slams the door and runs downstairs.

Yes, he _definitely_ needs a drink or ten.

_Then_

Jaskier is fresh out of his journalism degree the day he finds out that Geralt Rivia goes to the same bar _he_ usually attends.

Or better: he’s not… _so_ fresh out of it, it’s been a year and while he’s finished in time with full rides and so he’s thankfully not drowning in debt, sadly no one hires journalists for steady full-time jobs anymore, so he’s been paying the bills taking what freelance work he can get here and there, but it’s hardly ideal, and it’s not like he has parents to rely on when it comes to help for that.

So, he’s managed taking most of the freelance jobs he could, and in his spare time -- well. Other people have friends, _he_ hasn’t kept contact with any of his uber rich classmates from school and so he keeps his Ao3 account updated in the hopes that if the worst comes to shove, he can start writing original fiction and putting on a Patreon. Or something.

He’s good at that, for that matter -- he had a good stint with _Lord of the Rings_ years ago, his femdom Faramir/Éowyn _historically accurate_ pegging fic is still at the top of that tag when it comes to one shots, then he split his time between a few more obscure shows and a few _A Song of Ice and Fire_ fics even if he admittedly got bored of people discussing who was Azor Ahai _years_ after it was obvious it was Jon Snow and so he moved on, and on the side he did write a few RPF fics for a couple musicians he liked, and _those_ also are pretty well-received. His Tumblr is thankfully devoid of anon hate except for the times people remember he was a staunch _Jon Snow Is Azor Ahai_ supporter and start telling him that only someone without brains could think it wasn’t Daenerys or whoever the fuck else they decided now, so at least when it comes to _that_ he could do worse.

Anyway, point is, when Jaskier walks into the bar that evening, he really needs a new job _stat_ , his inbox is full of Azor Ahai drama because it’s _one_ of those days and he also needs a drink, so he orders some bourbon and glances at the rest of the bar as he waits --

And then he sees _him_.

For a moment Jaskier thinks he’s making things up, but -- no. No, that’s -- that’s exactly the person Jaskier thinks he is, and -- _holy shit, is Geralt Rivia in his bar_?

Rewind: when his father was still alive, they would watch boxing matches together throughout the entire championship. It was… their thing. Up until the man died when Jaskier was seventeen and left him to fend for himself since his mother had died long before, but that’s neither here nor there, and Jaskier had kept on watching those matches, and anyway, point is: Geralt Rivia was _damn good at it_. He had gone straight into the realm of legends when he won four heavyweight championships in a row since entering the first, and then he had still come up high when he didn’t win, and he was unmistakable with his pale white hair and a shade of brown eyes that looked golden half of the time, except that some years ago it all came to a brutal halt because he had ended up mauling an opponent’s face during a match and _that_ didn’t do his reputation any good.

_Then_ it had turned out that he had an exceedingly good reason for it, or better more than one -- first of all, that championship was rigged and he had been offered money to lose to that guy and his manager actually accepted without consulting the man first. _Then_ , the other guy’s manager had sent a few people after Geralt to try and convince him to lose anyway when he refused to and said they’d hurt his niece if he didn’t. _Then_ Geralt’s actual manager had slipped something inside his water before the match so he’d be off his game and lose anyway, except that it had the opposite effect and made him lose his shit, which is why he wasn’t technically disqualified for life, but --

_But_ , all that info came out at the trial and only Jaskier and a few other people who were _very much_ into that specific story actually know. For most people, well, the man is famous for having mauled his opponent’s face during a fair match.

And from the way he looks now, Jaskier thinks, he’s not doing too well -- his clothes are worn out and he’s looking at his half-empty glass like he wants to break it.

Now, never mind that the man in question is the actual reason why Jaskier found out he batted for both teams when he was sixteen.

Thing is -- he looks _really_ bad off and people are steering clear of him and Jaskier really thinks it’s fucking unfair, except --

_Except_.

Suddenly, Jaskier has a vision that’s most likely fueled by too much alcohol, too much sleep deprivation and too much arguing with people who can’t fucking read if they think Daenerys Targaryen is Azor Ahai, damn it. But -- never mind that he wants an autograph, _but_.

If he plays his cards right, maybe there’s mutual benefit to be had here, and anyway it’s just too fucking sad that the guy is drinking alone when years ago people would have fought for taking a selfie.

He grabs his glass, finishes it, tells the barman to get another round at Geralt’s table, yes, another round also of whatever the other guy’s having, and then goes and sits in front of the man without preambles.

“Hi,” he says, putting on the best grin he can come up with.

“Do I know you?” Geralt Rivial replies after taking a good look at him and looking fucking surprised that anyone is actually, well, _talking to him_.

“No,” Jaskier says, “but I know you.”

The guy rolls his eyes. “If you’re here to ask me if I really --”

“I actually followed the trial so I know that while you _did_ maul that guy into changing his features, it wasn’t your fault and it was actually your idiot manager’s, so no, I’m not here to ask you _that_ , I’m here to offer you another round.”

“Well,” Geralt says a moment later, looking surprised, “sure as hell I haven’t many offers for _that_. And what else?”

“Why, _what else_? Can’t I just want an autograph?”

“People these days don’t want fucking autographs,” Geralt goes on. “And they don’t _talk_ to me period.”

Jaskier has to give it to him -- the man has good perception. “If they don’t because they can’t look you up it’s their problem. But never mind that I want the autograph. What if I was the right person to make sure others do?”

Geralt raises an eyebrow at him, not looking very impressed.

“ _You_.”

“Sure. I was the best in my social media managing class. Uh, Jaskier, by the way. No one calls me by my full name anyway.”

“Enchanted. And what would I do with a _social media manager_ when no regular manager would take me on?”

“It’s the era of the internet,” Jaskier says, “ _you_ wouldn’t need a manager if you have someone who can handle your socials. And considering that I’m not exactly a famous name, _yet_ , if you decide to employ me and I get people to ask you autographs, you would just gain.”

“I don’t care for autographs,” the man mutters. “I’d just like to get into competitions _again_ , but no one wants you if --”

“If everyone else _thinks_ you mauled your opponent’s face. Which is why you need a social media manager. That said, how about I cut you a deal?”

“You cut me a deal.”

“I get you on socials for three months. I manage it, all of them. You don’t have to do anything, I can just pretend to post for you _and_ I can post as your staff, which would be true, for that matter. See if in a month people don’t call you _at least_ at a few talk shows where you can perorate your cause. If it works, you hire me for real. If it doesn’t, well, you’ve lost nothing. And I still want an autograph.”

Geralt just _stares_ at him and Jaskier holds it, as much as just staring at the man’s eyes makes him feel like a hormonal fifteen year-old, with that soft golden hue, never mind that soft white hair falling all over his face, even if it’s obviously dirty and the guy doesn’t take much care of himself except for keeping in shape.

“Fuck it,” he says, “it’s not like I’ve had offers in the last six years. Fine. Do your thing. And give me some fucking paper for the autograph.”

Jaskier grins. “Oh, _excellent_. I feel like this could be --”

“If you say _the beginning of a beautiful friendship_ , you’re fired.”

“Hey, it’s a good quote,” Jaskier protests, and Geralt _huffs_ , half-smiling, and shit that looks good on him --

Well.

_Well_.

Now he needs to take his head out of the gutter.

The moment his autograph is signed, he has to fix the man’s reputation, after all.

_Now_

Jaskier is comfortably sitting at his desk, having checked all of Geralt’s socials one last time. _Usually_ shit doesn’t go down in the night and he has taken care to not answer anyone, so it should be fine -- now he’s going to go relax on the sofa and maybe start thinking about how to nicely tell the anon who wanted the follow-up to the unicorn porn that he’s really not going _there_ anymore. There’s… a limit to everything, he supposes.

And he couldn’t do that without thinking about -- right. The fucking unicorn. Never mind that.

He turns on Netflix, cursing under his breath all over because _of course_ fucking Disney took off all the Star Wars movies just when he was in the middle of his yearly rewatch, fuck them and their capitalist ways, when his phone vibrates with a text notification.

Considering that Geralt only calls him because _what is even texting_ and most other people with urgent needs would either email him or call rather than text, he has a feeling he knows who it is.

He opens his WhatsApp notifications.

Of course it’s Yennefer.

Next Friday, his place, nine PM.

7:35

He’s about to answer, but then he sees that she’s typing.

Actually, bring lube. Will text you the details later. Also, Geralt apparently wants to try something that not even I could conceive in my wildest dreams, so if I manage to actually understand what is the damned point I’ll text you the specifics, too.

7:35

Well.

All right then.

All right. still not sure this is Fucking Happening. Just tell me when you know.

7:35 

Efficient as always! 😏

7:35

He’s not so sure he trusts that emoji.

He’s _absolutely_ not sure he trusts it.

Ten minutes later, she sends the specifics of what she wants.

He gapes at the screen.

Then he gapes some more.

_What the fuck does Geralt use the internet for_ , is what he wants to know when he opens the link that Yennefer sent warning him that it was ‘the weird stuff Geralt found on some website’.

_What the fuck_ , Jaskier thinks. Like hell he buys that he can’t post his own pictures on Instagram.

Then he copies it into his notes and hopes that the sex shop near the office is well-provisioned.

  
Download Share Comments  


Rating: 
     Explicit
[Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags): 
     Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Category: 
     [F/M](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/F*s*M/works)
Fandoms: 
     Boxing RPF, Print Journalism RPF
Relationships: 
     Geralt Rivia/Yennefer Vengerber
Characters: 
     Geralt Rivia, Yennefer Vengerber
Additional Tags: 
     Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Oral Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I Blame Tumblr, Bottom Geralt Rivia, Pegging, Femdom, Woman On Top, Dom/Sub, BDSM, Shibari
Language: 
     English 
Stats:
     Published: 2019-09-07 Words: 6780 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 592 Kudos:4502 Bookmarks:675 Hits: 23637

##  I want it all (and I want it now) 

###  Dandelions 

### Summary:

where Geralt and Yennefer have a grand time celebrating their anniversary.

### Notes:

have some celebratory porn that I wrote to celebrate my 20k followers on Tumblr!!! Love you all <3

_Then_

The interview with Yennefer Vengerber is, if you ask Jaskier, the proof that he’s _good_ at his job. He’s been on Geralt’s case for a year, and for now it has gone pretty damn well -- he’s started a careful, _planned_ campaign on social media to make actually _known_ the verdict of that trial that after six months of hard work had turned into half a million signatures on a change.org petition to have Geralt reinstated in the heavyweight championship which _has actually worked_ , which means that next year he _will_ be enrolling, and Geralt’s face when he got the news had been -- well. Worth all the sleepless nights he had put into it _and_ worth his pay raise (Geralt _had_ hired him after he got calls for three talk shows and six radio shows within the first month of Jaskier’s management of his social media). The man _does_ have quite a lovely smile, when he lets himself go there, and if Jaskier sometimes daydreams about being the person putting it there more often, well. He’s not even going there. The man is his friend _and_ his boss, better not.

Never mind that _fine_ , there’s the whole internet situation. As in, he has written RPF for the guy _once_ , when after he won a friendly match (that Jaskier had taken great pains in organizing) with this new rising boxing star who goes by Vilgefortz Roggeveen (Jaskier is _absolutely_ sure it’s not his real name) who also was not hard on the eyes and who had spent the entire match looking at Geralt like he’d have paid to have a different kind of one-on-one match with him behind closed doors, Jaskier _really_ had gone home fairly bothered.

To be _entirely_ fair, Geralt _had_ been staring back at the guy like he would absolutely have accepted the different kind of match behind closed doors. Jaskier isn’t actually sure that they _haven’t_ actually fucked in the changing room after they were done -- it _did_ take a bit longer than usual for them to come out, admittedly, but he certainly hadn’t asked. Anyway, he had his reasons to go there, and apparently people were eager to read it.

So he wrote another. And another. And then his hit count and his followers count skyrocketed and he was getting _prompts_ and people from his previous fandoms were telling him they hadn’t imagined that he’d be into boxing RPF but he’s good at it and maybe they could get some AU where Geralt was Aragorn, _maybe_?, and he had rolled with it, and now he’s apparently _the_ BNF because he might have written RPF for Geralt and Yennefer and people decided that he was the literal best at that characterization and _that_ dynamic and so now he’s doing it as much as he does, but -- never mind _that_.

He’s just not going there. Period.

Anyway: things had been going very well, but Geralt still needed more good advertising. Jaskier has monitored the internet enough to know that a lot of people don’t like the idea of Geralt coming back to real championships, and so he had gone and tried to find out the best person to help out.

Yennefer Vengerber is about the only person out of the five most respected sports journalists in the country that is… well. Reachable through social media and contacts, because the other four are a complete lost cause. She also is in contact with an endless number of magazines _and_ talk shows because she freelances but has exclusives once in a while, and most of all, she has contacts with _Ring_ , which is why Jaskier had gone straight for contacting her -- and interview with _them_ would be excellent advertising, and it _would_ bring the entire matter outside the internet and to people who haven’t followed the petition and so on.

So, Jaskier had contacted her four times and she answered the fifth, excusing herself for not having been available, and he must have pitched his sale very well, because she accepts after only ten minutes of haggling, giving him an appointment for the next week and warning him that she’s always punctual.

Jaskier arranges for the entire thing to be in the office -- technically, it’s an old apartment Geralt owned but wouldn’t use for anything because his mother left it to him and they had a somewhat bad relationship, and so he told Jaskier to just take it if he needed it. Geralt accepts even if he protests that he’s bad at interviews and he doesn’t know how to _pitch a sale_ \-- Jaskier just rolls his eyes, tells him to answer truthfully and that no one expects a show, and does the honors when Yennefer Vengerber arrives because _of course_ Geralt gets a call just as she’s arriving upstairs. She’s stunning, with dark hair and large purple eyes and wearing matching lilac heels and pantsuit, and then Geralt comes inside the hall muttering apologies and they introduce.

_That_ is when Jaskier knows that they’ll end up fucking.

He _knows_ that from the way they look at each other, from how Yennefer’s voice is suddenly a tad warmer and not just nonsense professional as she was with _him_ , from how Geralt’s eyes linger on her mouth and his lips part just slightly, and how he _doesn’t_ just answer in monosyllables when she makes small talk.

Jaskier tells them to please use the nearest room for privacy and when they’re done if he can please take a few pictures for the socials. Yennefer agrees at once, Geralt mutters in agreement and they lock themselves in the room for the next hour.

When Geralt tells him that he can get his pictures, Jaskier says nothing when he notices that his shirt has an opened button that was closed before and that there’s a hole in Yennefer’s collants that wasn’t there before, and only makes sure to take the pictures in a way that doesn’t show the latter and makes the former look like a choice.

Unsurprisingly, the interview is a hit and results in double the follows on _all_ of the social media accounts Jaskier manages, never mind more views on the petition, even if it’s closed.

Unsurprisingly, Geralt and Yennefer go to dinner together a week after the interview is published.

Unsurprisingly, the hits on Jaskier’s fics that he writes every time he sort of has an inkling of what they’ve been up the previous evening for whichever reason (not hard to guess when Geralt _talks about it_ on the phone when they’re in the same room, or when _he_ is the one signing packages that come from sex toys’ websites, or when Yennefer drops hints on _her_ social media) start steadily going off the roof and his tumblr inbox is replenished with more prompts for Geralt/Yennefer RPF, which is… well. Flattering. And definitely better than idiots screaming about Arya Stark being Azor Ahai _because the show said so_ when the show hasn’t gotten one thing right since season three in the most generous case.

Surprisingly, they actually _keep on seeing each other_ when Geralt had told him he never really managed long relationships and Yennefer is famous for not getting attached to most people she dates according to any single gossip site in the country.

But hey, if they’re happy, good for them. It’s not as if _he_ ever had a chance in the first place, so what if instead of being sad about it he just channels it into writing _good_ porn? It’s a win/win situation, as far as he’s concerned.

#  Ring Magazine

### Geralt Rivia: A Comeback for the Ages? An interview with the man himself

  
By Yennefer Vengerber  
Staff Writer

  


[...]

**Q:** So, are you excited to be back in the game, so to speak?”

**A:** Yes. (Pauses) Uh, well, obviously I am. I had… lost hope that I ever would.

**Q** : Care to elaborate on that?

**A** : Back during the trial… they had ruled I wasn’t responsible for what happened, but my lawyer was court-appointed and he didn’t really care to get me my job back. And I was reticent when it came to look for managers, never mind that most of them thought I was bad luck, so… I couldn’t begin to imagine where to start to appeal. And it’s not as if I had the money for a better lawyer, at that point.

**Q** : The circumstances of your comeback _are_ somehow peculiar, though.

**A** : Honestly, I don’t even know how it happened. (He smiles slightly.) Well, no, I _do_ , my… new manager is way better at his job than any other I ever had. I don’t think it could have happened if he didn’t orchestrate the entire… internet thing.

**Q** : You sound pleased about _that_.

**A** : You will agree that after you spend years hearing you’re the death of anyone who might want to manage you it feels nice to see that half a million people think you should get another chance at the only job you ever were good at.

**Q** : It’s also because you’re apparently becoming… an internet phenomenon, or am I wrong?

**A** : I have a very good manager now.

**Q** : Are you aware that… it also spiked some interesting phenomenon -

**A** : What, the people who write stuff where they have sex with me? (He shrugs) I mean, it’s a free world. As long as they don’t proposition me for real, why would I care? I would just like to go back to my job.

**Q** : That’s fair. And what if I asked you about how exactly being out of the championships for that long went? After all, most people who don’t know about the petition wouldn’t be up to date.

**A** : Do you have a word limit for this article? Because it’s a long story.

**Q** : I dictate the word limit.

**A** : (Laughs) Well then. It started when my former manager asked me if I wanted to earn extra money on the side...

_Now_

On one side, he’s glad that the appointment was at Geralt’s place rather than Yennefer’s - at least it’s somewhere he’s been countless times and that he knows. He doesn’t think that he wanted to be in the position of being late because he got off at the wrong bus stop.

On the other, the list of things Yennefer told him to bring was… peculiar. Or better, he figures that lube wasn’t peculiar, but _watermelon_ -flavored lube? Also, what was with the damned _silky_ Tenga eggs? Well, no, he _knows_ what they’re for, he even used them in another fic that got a _lot_ of hits, but… it was in another damned fandom - and the fact that she sent him _measurements_ just to check what he was buying, well. Now he thinks that if she wants to re-enact the pegging fic just with the extra addition of the _silky_ egg thing, he knows exactly how big is the fake cock she’s going to use and -

He’s blushing.

He’s blushing, he’s right in front of Geralt’s building with a backpack in his hands and he’s _right on time_ and he needs to get a fucking grip before he ends up having to jerk off in the elevator just thinking about it.

He shakes his head, takes out the keys that he’s had for years by now, opens the door, waves to the porter, heads for the elevator, gets out at the sixth floor. Right. He grabs the keys again and opens the door, closes it behind his back, takes off his shoes, puts his coat on the rack.

Right.

“Yennefer?” He asks, knowing that if he asks for Geralt he most likely won’t get an answer. “I’m here!”

“Oh, right on time!” She chirps, and wait, it’s - right. Geralt’s bedroom. “Get in whenever! And bring what I asked for!”

“Coming!”

He opens the bag, takes out the both lube and eggs - he _might_ have gotten the six pack just for extra options, and wasn’t he glad that they send discreet packages - breathes in and out, in and out, in and out.

Then he goes straight for Geralt’s bedroom. He knocks, even if he knows it’s damned absurd, and when Yennefer tells him to come in he opens the door, closes it, then turns towards the bed -

_Well, shit_.

_At least I did guess that dildo’s size_ , he thinks to himself as his eyes sees _that_ first, attached to a hot pink strap-on that’s lying on the bed, currently left on its own. Meanwhile Yennefer is kneeling on the bed, hair down, only wearing an exquisite pair of black lacy bra and panties, one of her hands planted on Geralt’s hips as she pushes him down on the mattress while the other is palming his dick through his jeans, and - oh. He has his shirt open even if he’s still wearing it and he has his wrists placed firmly at his sides, not moving them and he has his eyes blindfolded and he’s muttering something about Yennefer being a _goddamned tease_ , and oh, _shit_ , he’s not going to touch himself when he hasn’t been here for five minutes straight.

“I know,” she says, not sounding ashamed about it at all. “But I wouldn’t want to make things too quick when we have a guest, don’t we?”

She _winks_ at him, but then she makes a motion as if telling him to not talk yet.

Right.

Because it’s a _surprise_.

He nods, then moves closer and hands her both lube and egg box, hoping he’s not blushing to the roots of his hair, but she looks pleased with it, so - good.

_Why the watermelon_ , he mouths.

“Oh, I just like the taste,” she says, “and I _know_ you do, too. You eat it all the time in summer.” Her voice drops at that, and - right. Shit. She _noticed_?

Fair point, though.

“I think,” Yennefer says, “that maybe it’s time to stop teasing. Told you I had plans for today, right?”

Geralt mutters something that sounds… well. Agreement. Knowing him, it’s definitely agreement.

“Well, remember when we discussed inviting someone else? I think I found them. Obviously you can say no if I guessed wrong, but I’m pretty sure I didn’t.”

“And who did you invite?”

He sounds like he’s excited, though maybe _just_ holding back a bit, and then Yennefer takes away the blindfold and Geralt blinks once, twice -

He’s _not_ going to say _hi_ or something equally idiotic the moment their eyes meet, but he doesn’t have to because Geralt just breathes in, sharp, and his pupils were blown already and there’s a moment in which the both of them look at each other and Jaskier just hopes that he’s not looking like he’s about to faint, but then the corner of Geralt’s mouth goes not so imperceptibly upwards, for _his_ standards at least, and then —

“Did you guess?” He asks, barely audible, and wait —

“I don’t _guess_ ,” Yennefer says, and then yanks Geralt’s jeans away for good. “I _knew_ , but I mean, it would take being blind to not notice that. Not that I mind.” She licks his lips as she stares _straight_ at him, oh for — “So,” she says, “should we get stared already? Wouldn’t want to waste time. He even brought those ridiculous egg things _you_ said looked interesting.”

Oh, yes, _Geralt_ found out about those eggs.

Good grief, he barely even uses the internet but then he’s the one coming up with — never mind. Jaskier is _not_ going to ask him about that ever again, even if he’s absolutely putting the eggs in the next crack prompt he gets.

“Whenever you want,” Geralt mutters, and he already sounds like he’s slurring a bit, and Jaskier should really stop staring at his dick, not that staring at his chest is changing the situation that much because his jeans are so restricting now it’s not even funny —

“Well,” Yennefer says, “I had a few things in mind and I definitely will need help here, but Jaskier? You’re way too dressed. Feel free to lose any of that, a girl likes to look after all.”

“Oh, _thank you_ ,” Jaskier says.

“Geralt, no one says you can’t look,” she says, moving on pushing down his underwear, and Jaskier decides that it would be ridiculous if he went slow or tried to make it _sexy_ or whatever, so he just kicks off his boots and gets rid of his shirt, pushing down his jeans and his underwear at the same time, and he _knows_ Geralt is watching him and he’s doing it as if he _does_ like what he’s seeing, and —

Right. _Right_. Not that Jaskier isn’t just staring at him back in the same way, so he’s just going to — he puts his clothes away on the nearest chair, takes a deep breath and tries to not touch himself lest he comes the moment he does, which would _not_ be a good idea, and moves closer to the bed, his eyes meeting Yennefer’s.

“So,” he asks, trying to sound confident and not like he’s _dying_ when they didn’t even touch, “what was the plan?”

“I know for sure,” she says, grasping Geralt’s neck and dragging him upwards, “that you _do_ know how to tie a rope.”

_Obviously_ Jaskier knows. He’s done that for quite a few people, which is why he’s written about it more than once —

“What if I do?”

“Well,” she smiles, “sadly one of the few things you haven’t guessed right is that I’d be _that_ good at it. I mean, regular knots for the bed is fine, but I’m not really better than _that_ , never mind that I don’t have the patience for it. So,” she says, eyeing the nightstand’s drawer, “I thought he could kneel down and get me ready while _you_ tie his arms behind his back. Enough that he can’t move them.”

Oh, _shit_. Just thinking about it —

“Yeah. Yeah, sure, I can do it,” he says, choosing to _not_ think about how she casually mentioned the fanfics, so Geralt _must_ know about them. “Should I take it slow?”

“I really think you should,” she says, her leg gracefully moving down from the bed. “Oh,” she interrupts him as he turns towards the nightstand, “I was forgetting to say because you _did_ guess right, but — we go with the traffic lights.”

Jaskier is starting to wonder if his guessing skills are a blessing or a curse right now because he’s sure he’s blushing to the root of his hair but — well. Good to know.

“Duly noted,” he says, miraculously sounding like he has his shit together, then he opens the drawer. There is a _lot_ of silk rope in there — and good quality at that.

He smiles to himself, slightly, then he grabs a black bundle and closes the drawer.

“Nice,” Yennefer says in an appreciating tone, and when he looks at them — shit. Geralt is kneeling on the ground, his shoulders to Jaskier, and Yennefer is standing in front of him and has grabbed the strap-on from the bed. The _hot pink_ strap-on.

“Maybe he could get me ready,” she smirks. “And _you_ could get _him_ ready.”

“That’s — yes. Absolutely. Uh, then you should probably put _that_ on first. I mean, the egg thing,” Jaskier blurts. “I read the instructions. When I bought it.”

“Oh, _right_ ,” Yennefer agrees. “Yes, definitely. So, what are you waiting for? Your choice how you do it.”

Geralt makes an asserting noise.

_All right then_.

Jaskier breathes in and out, in and out, then grabs the rope, unfolds it completely and ties the first knot in the middle, creating the first two loops, then pulls and pulls until they’re large enough to fit Geralt’s shoulders, then he moves down.

“Spread your hands a bit,” he says, and Geralt _does at once_ , shit, letting him pull the loops upwards until they’re right over his shoulders, black against pale skin. Okay. Good. He pulls on the knot in the middle, tightening it a bit until it’s not moving anymore, then he decides that he probably doesn’t want it to be _too_ tight.

“That all right?” He asks.

Geralt mutters in what sounds like assenting, but —

“He asked a question, you know,” Yennefer says as she fixes the strap-on at her waist, before leaning down to find the egg container.

“Green,” he says, sounding like it’s a great effort, but — okay then. Good. Jaskier nods, looking back down at Geralt’s shoulders, then grabs both pieces of rope hanging in the middle, ties another knot, loosens two more loops, slips Geralt’s arms through them again, lets them at the same length, then does it again — by the time he’s at the fourth loop just above Geralt’s elbow, he looks up to check on Yennefer and sees that she has gotten one of those _enhancers_ out of the egg — it kind of looks like an opened condom.

“Which one did you pick?” He asks, readying the next knot.

“He said he wanted to try the silk one,” she says. “And _he_ has to feel it, not me.” She slips it on the fake dick hanging around her waist, making sure it stays — seems like it, Jaskier thinks, and _fuck_ , well, with that black harness and the hot pink strap-on she _does_ paint a damn nice picture. He’s also _not_ going to just blatantly stare at her breasts for now for how tempting it is, because he has to _finish_ this and he hasn’t missed how Geralt’s shoulders are getting more relaxed with each loop of rope he slips his arms into. Though he might spare a glance once in a while.

“So,” she says, moving closer, her voice dropping an octave lower as her hand goes to Geralt’s hair, “how about you get me ready?”

And then she moves _closer_ , her fake cock right next to his mouth —

Jaskier has to bite his tongue not to moan himself the moment Geralt takes it in his mouth, silky enhancement and all, and — oh. He starts slow, very slow, but he takes pretty much most of it past his lips, and that dildo certainly isn’t _small_ , which means that he’s probably as good as sucking cock as Jaskier had imagined he might be, and —

He goes back to pushing his hands through the fifth loop.

Then he prepares the sixth, and he can feel Geralt stopping once in a while when he ties them just a bit tighter even if he’s leaving him a bit of room to move his arms rather than restraining him too much, but then he goes back to sucking her off, so very diligently, and shit but Jaskier honestly is dying to look at his face but he supposes he will soon, and so he ties yet another knot and another, until he’s at Geralt’s wrists. The rope is still long enough, so he ties the last loop and binds the last knot together, glancing at the whole of Geralt’s back after — the black rope is tight enough that he can see a bit of red where it bites into his skin but not enough to actually hurt, he thinks, and at that he moves his hands to Geralt’s shoulders and _squeezes_ and he hears him moans around the dildo in his mouth and _fuck_ , that was hot in ways he hadn’t even imagined, and then he raises his eyes, meeting Yennefer’s.

She takes a step back, nodding at him, and half of the dildo moves out of Geralt’s mouth as Jaskier squeezes his shoulders another couple of times.

Then he grabs a handful of that soft, long white hair and moves it out of her way.

Geralt moans _louder_.

“Yes,” she says, “that’ll be good. Get that out of his face.”

He does, slowly, bringing each strand back, moving it away from Geralt’s forehead, and _oh_ he can feel him leaning a bit into the touch, and when he starts running his fingertips through the knotted strands, still slow, Geralt moans around the dildo loud enough that Jaskier can hear.

Shit.

_Shit_ , he’s not going to get through this with any dignity left, will he.

He cards through it again and again, letting it fall over Geralt’s back in a neat, soft wave, stopping just above the third knot, just as Yennefer slips the dildo out of his mouth — Geralt breathes in and out, in and out, and when Jaskier grasps at his shoulders, massaging them lightly _again_ , he leans into it, moaning softly again.

“I suppose that’s a green?” Jaskier asks, and he’s just thankful that his voice comes out sounding actually steady and not like he’s just going to faint.

“Yes,” Geralt replies, barely audible but definitely convinced of it.

“Let me see,” Yennefer says, moving back behind him and staring at Geralt’s back. Then she whistles. “All right,” she says, “you’re _good_ at that. Pretty damn good. So you can put your money where your mouth is, huh?”

He doesn’t even try to glare at her.

“Excuse me,” he says, “I’ll have you know I actually _can_ show someone a good time.”

“I’m noticing,” she smirks, “and since I think I want him to let me know how much he likes _his_ ideas, if you want to be useful —“

“Well, I’m here for a reason, am I not?”

She smirks again. “Fair,” she nods, even if he can hear she’s not telling him _everything_. Then she turns towards the bed and slams the lube in his hand, then goes to sit with her back against the wall. “He can keep on doing _that_ while you get him ready, how about it?”

Jaskier is fairly sure Geralt just said _fuck yes please_ even if he’s not quite looking at either of them.

Jaskier is going to fucking _die_ here.

Then instead of wasting time talking he moves his hands on Geralt’s arms, helping him to stand and good thing he did because he falters for a moment, until he’s stomach down on the bed and with his mouth around the dildo again while he spreads his legs and Jaskier kneels behind him.

Good thing the bed is _damn fucking large_ , Jaskier decides, and pours some lube on top of his fingers, making sure he’s coated them. He takes a breath, two, three, then he moves two fingers up to the rim of Geralt’s entrance and _pushes_.

He goes slow, but the moment the tip of both fingers slips in Geralt moans loud enough that he knows he’s not doing badly, so he pushes them in _deeper_ and he gets the same reaction, and _shit_ his own dick is about to burst if he doesn’t calm his shit down, _but_ that doesn’t matter now.

He slips his fingers out, not caring that Geralt has made a sort of displeased noise at that, grabs the lube, pours some more and pushes in again, and Geralt’s hips move upwards, almost as if he’s meeting his fingers, and at that he sees that his fingers are opening and closing, so he puts his free hand on Geralt’s tied wrists, raising his eyes to meet Yennefer’s on the other side of the bed — she’s moving Geralt’s hair out of the way, a hand on the back of his neck, and her cheeks are flushed and her breasts are definitely stiff under her bra.

“Enough?” He asks. “Or you want more?”

“A bit more, I think,” she says. “But keep on doing _that_. We don’t want him to risk coming too soon now, do we? Also, he can take a bit of pain. Really.”

Oh. The hand on his back. Because of course if he does that then Geralt has a lot less leeway to grind against the mattress for friction. _Right_.

He presses a bit more, his thumb running over the back of Geralt’s hand, and then he coats his fingers a bit more and just shoves three inside, curling them, and he can feel Geralt getting tense in the good way as he moans around the fake cock in his mouth a lot louder, and _holy fucking shit_ this is hotter than he ever dared imagine.

“That’ll be good, I think,” Yennefer says, tugging at Geralt’s hair -- he slides away from her, breathing in and out, and Jaskier slowly moves his fingers out of him. “Help me turn him over,” she says, and Jaskier nods at her -- she nods back and grabs at Geralt’s thigh as she grasps his shoulder. He sits up, letting them do it, and then Yennefer seems to think about it for a moment.

“So,” she says, her hand still on Geralt’s shoulder, “I was thinking. _You_ ,” she stares at Jaskier, “hold him up and make sure he doesn’t come until we say so while I fuck him. He enjoys the ride until we say he does. How is that for you?”

“Do you even have to ask me?” Jaskier asks.

“Geralt?”

“Green, damn it,” he blurts, and well -- _well then_. Okay. Good. He just has to not, like, get a heart attack in the middle of it.

“Well then,” Yennefer says, moving on to her knees, and in between the two of them they get Geralt in between them on his back with his legs spread and his head on Jaskier’s stomach. He gives his dick a few strokes just to get _some_ release, then holds Geralt’s shoulder with one hand, waiting until Yennefer is in the right position, fake cock pressed right against Geralt’s entrance after raising his calves so that she has better access -- she nods at him and Jaskier reaches down, palming Geralt’s cock, and _then_ Yennefer pushes in.

Geralt _moans_ just as she goes in and _stays_ there, and he’s so hard Jaskier wonders how much self-control he has, _then_ he realizes that it’s _Geralt_ they’re talking about and sure as hell he knows what self-control is, and he keeps on holding his shoulder and tries to match his strokes with Yennefer’s thrusts -- she goes slow, and Geralt moans low in his throat every single time she goes in and out, in and out --

“Do I have to guess that _this_ feels good?” Yennefer asks, her voice just barely hitching.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Geralt moans, “ _yes_ , harder, _please_ \--”

“Maybe,” she concedes. “Can we speed up?”

“Sure,” Jaskier nods, holding to Geralt’s shoulder tighter, not that the fact that Geralt’s head is right on his stomach is helping things because fuck he _could_ come on him just like this, but -- not now. “How much?”

“Just follow me,” she says, and goes a bit faster, just so, and Jaskier meets her pace, and when he realizes that Geralt _is_ dangerously close to coming he wraps his fingers just around the head and squeezes -- Yennefer makes an approving sound as she fucks into Geralt deeper, her breasts obviously stiffening even further.

“How close is he?”

“Quite,” Jaskier says, entirely too aware of it.

“Keep on doing that,” she says. “Maybe you can let him _if_ he can get me off.” Then she leans forward, and Jaskier almost about comes untouched as Geralt puts his mouth around one of her nipples, running his tongue along it, then does the same to the other breast, and then goes back to the first, sucking lightly at it, and at that Yennefer pushes inside him deeper and _harder_ , and at this point his hand is trapped between her stomach and Geralt’s cock and oh, _oh_ , it’s not just that watching the two of them is the hottest thing he’s ever seen, but the entire room is _scalding_ now, and every time Geralt barely opens his eyes and he can see a slit of that golden-ish color underneath, he can also see that his pupils are blown to hell and back and his shoulders are trembling ever so slightly but not in a bad way.

No, not at all -- Yennefer fucks into him harder and he jerks Geralt off faster, and then her eyes go wide and she parts her mouth and gives another push, burying herself inside him as Geralt’s tongue runs over her left nipple again, and there’s a bit of sweat on her forehead and she’s clenching her thighs just a bit, and then -- she had been moaning until now, too, but then she almost screams, and _shit_ but he can feel that Geralt is about to burst here.

“Should I --” Jaskier starts, his voice cracked in ways he hadn’t predicted, but he can barely talk as it is for how much he feels like he’s going to come apart at the seams if he doesn’t do _something_.

“Well,” she breathes, not moving an inch, “as far as _I_ am concerned.” She smiles. “But if you want him to make you come _before_ , well, up to you.”

On one side, it’s tempting. On the other, Geralt is exercising remarkable self-control but all the time Jaskier ever fantasizes about _this_ \-- well. He wasn’t the one coming first.

“I think,” he says, “I’m fine if he makes me come _after_.”

“Oh,” Yennefer smiles, “so _that_ is how you like it. Sure you do. Should’ve guessed it. But do go ahead then.”

She moves back, and then _forward_ , fucking Geralt one last time, and at that point Jaskier moves his fingers up Geralt’s shaft and gives him another two, three fast strokes, and Yennefer moves back just enough for Geralt to come over her harness, and _fuck_ but he comes hard, going still against Jaskier for a minute and then letting out a shout that most likely woke the neighbors if they’re home, and then he keeps on coming as Jaskier strokes him through it, coating the strap-on with it, coating Jaskier’s fucking _fingers_ with it, and when he’s done and Jaskier had moved his hand back, when he brushes his fingers over Geralt’s lips he licks them clean at once and _fuck_ , that’s -- he’s not going to faint here. He’s _not_. Also because _his_ own cock is pretty much throbbing with need and Geralt’s mouth is wet and half-open and bright red, and --

He looks back up to Yennefer.

She’s smiling so deviously, he _knows_ she knows what he’s thinking.

“Absolutely,” she says. “Geralt, open up for him. He earned it, I think,” she says, winking, and Geralt lets his head fall back without even blinking, opening his mouth a bit further, and --

He sits up on his knees, turning so that his back is to Yennefer as she moves back and then lowering his cock down, and the moment Geralt takes him in his mouth he tries to fight the instinct of just fucking his throat at once because that’s really not how he wants it to go -- he _knows_ that Yennefer starts fucking Geralt with her fingers not long later because he starts making _noises_ around Jaskier’s cock as he takes him in deeper, but -- turns out that Geralt is actually pretty damn good at this because he takes almost _all_ of his cock, sucking at it slow first and faster after, and Jaskier can’t resist reaching down and moving a hand on his cheek and using the other to smooth out of Geralt’s forehead dirty hair that _definitely_ came in contact with his cock before.

Geralt makes another sound, louder, pressing against it and then sucking him harder, and Jaskier just nods when Yennefer moves a hand around his chest so she can move closer and whispering that he can be rougher, he _can_ , and at that point it’s just -- he fucks into Geralt’s mouth harder, _faster_ , and Geralt just takes it and _takes_ it until his face is covered in spit and Jaskier is so close he can’t hold back, and then --

“Come on his face,” Yennefer whispers.

“Do you know he wouldn’t --”

“He _told_ me he thought about it,” she groans. “Do it. I know he _would_ ,” and at that Jaskier just can’t hold back -- he slips out of Geralt’s mouth and gives himself one last stroke and then he _is_ coming all over his face, coating Geralt’s cheek in white, except that Geralt moans louder and _licks his lips_ and mutters something that sounded like _harder_ \--

At _that_ , Jaskier can only think about how damn _good_ he’s feeling and how it feels like all of his blood is boiling and at how Geralt’s face is almost relaxed as he keeps on fucking coming against his skin, and shit but he looks like he’s enjoying the _hell_ out of this and so Jaskier doesn’t move until he’s spent and his muscles feel lazy and warm and like not moving at all, except that he _has_ to and so he crashes to the empty side of the bed as Yennefer moves back, fingers and all, and Geralt lets his legs fall down on the bed, eyes closed.

“I’ll take a few towels,” she says, and stands up, leaning back to kiss Geralt from behind for a moment before she heads for the bathroom, and Jaskier, who _has_ a clue of how etiquette works here, thank you very much, moves to Geralt’s side, making sure they have some skin on skin contact --

To find that Geralt immediately moves his head to the crook of his neck with a contented noise and --

Does.

Not.

Move.

An.

Inch.

After.

By the time Yennefer comes back completely naked and having taking the harness off, she just laughs as if it’s the most amusing thing she’s ever seen and moves to the other side, handing him a wet towel and using a second one to clean Geralt up, at least as much as they will manage just by standing on the bed.

“You know,” Jaskier tells her, “you’re not getting that out of his hair with just the towel.”

“I’m definitely not,” she agrees. “Then again, he always spoke very fondly of one time where you supposedly washed his hair.”

For a moment, Jaskier doesn’t put two and two together, but then --

“Wait,” he says, “that time where he was in a match with that asshole who was playing dirty and left him with bruises for a _month_ and he had blood all over his damned hair and I told him to take a damned bath instead of just showering it off for a minute and since he looked like complete shit I ended up doing _that_ in the hotel’s bathroom?”

“Yes,” she confirms, “ _that_ time exactly, or it sounds similar enough. He’s not going to be coherent for a while,” she goes on, “but I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind if you washed that out.”

“Shit,” he says, “he could have -- well. He _wouldn’t_ have said. Never mind.”

“See, you know him.” She’s smirking at this point. _Very_ wide. “Say,” she goes on, her voice lowering, “if you ever want more, you know, _inspiration_ , feel free to show up. It’s not like he hasn’t wanted you to join since forever and he didn’t ask because he thought I wasn’t for _open relationships_.”

“Why, are you?”

“Oh, I’m very flexible. Also, you’re good with knots. Don’t bother getting him out until he asks,” she winks, “he always takes a while before he asks me to undo them when I tie him to the bed.”

Jaskier is sure his cheeks have to be the dark kind of cherry red by now, but --

Well.

All things considered, he’d be a damn right idiot if he said no now, right?

“I’ll have to talk to him first,” he says, “but -- well. Wouldn’t say no, if you’re _flexible_.”

“Excellent,” she says. “Then he’s all yours when it comes to hair braiding.”

“I suppose,” he says, “that you’re never going to tell me in detail what the hell you did on that unicorn, right?”

“I have my secrets,” she replies. “But who knows. Maybe if you stick around long enough, you might find out.”

_Right then_. Jaskier nods, recognizing an invitation when he sees it, and decides that maybe he can try and wash come off Geralt’s hair _later_. Not too much, but not _now_ , not when the three of them seem to be in a good position, Yennefer’s hand on Geralt’s hip, his own around Geralt’s shoulder, and he doesn’t move until he realizes that if he waits that much longer he’s going to leave the poor man’s hair a complete mess. Good thing Geralt _has_ a proper bath.

A few minutes later, he’ll run one for him and he’ll wash the man’s hair slowly, feeling how soft it is under his fingers, and Geralt _will_ actually get his shit together enough to ask him what the hell he’s doing before putting two and two together and letting him finish, but now he leans down, pressing their mouths together, shuddering when he feels Geralt press back, and so what if he can’t quite wait until Geralt is coherent enough to actually kiss him for real?

He thinks he can’t wait to join them _again_.

And if neither of them minds that he might use what just happened for _inspiration_ , well… it’s all good advertisement, after all.

  
Download Share Comments  


Rating: 
     Explicit
[Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags): 
     Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Category: 
     [F/M](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/F*s*M/works), [M/M](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/M*s*M/works), [Multi](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Multi/works)
Fandoms: 
     Boxing RPF, Print Journalism RPF
Relationships: 
     Geralt Rivia/Male Reader/Yennefer Vengerber
Characters: 
     Geralt Rivia, Yennefer Vengerber,Male Reader
Additional Tags: 
     Threesome - F/M/M, Polyamory Negotiation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Oral Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Pegging, Shibari, Bottom Geralt Rivia, Top Yennefer Vengerber, Femdom, Woman on top, Dom/Sub, BDSM, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: 
     English 
Stats:
     Published: 2019-11-10 Words: 8462 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 900 Kudos:12578 Bookmarks:893 Hits: 56785

##  I heard that love was out of my control 

###  Dandelions 

### Summary:

the reader gets propositioned by both Geralt and Yennefer after approaching them at a bar. It’s the night of his life indeed.

### Notes:

I decided to try something different for once -- never say that I’m not one for taking bold risks! And who knows, if you enjoy it there might be more where this came from... 


End file.
